trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Mak Reising
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Full name:' Mak Rising *'Species:' Ekosian *'Planet:' Ekos *'Age:' Mid 40's *'Sex: Male *'Height:' 1.9m *'Weight:' 99.7kg *'Build:' Medium *'Description: Tall, square dimpled chin, clear eyes and firm muscular body. the Perfect Ekosian specimen. *'Skin coloring:' Caucasian. tanned *'Eyes:' Ice blue, starring. *'Hair:' Pale Blond worn short and slicked back. *'Rank:' The Fuhrer *'Position:' "Head of the party council" Current head of government on Ekos. *'Distinguishing Marks:' Mak Reising is the perfect Ekosian, he has no scars and is perfectly healthy. the fact that he owns these perfect feature to Federation medical Science is conveniently buried with the civilian doctor that did the surgery. *'Appearance:' Party uniform, brown shirt under most circumstances. No overt rank or emblems are displayed. In casual moment he will wear standard civilian dress fashionable on Ekos this season. Mak wears a phaser on his person at all possible times, either in a holster or in his jacket. *'Routine Activities:' Party business tours, speeches and opening this that and the other thing. Mak Reising is active in the government, letting nothing simply slide by. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Mak Reising is trained as a business major with a minor in political science and advertising. *'Group Affiliations:' Ekosian National Socialist Party. *'Personality:' Driven. Mak Reising believes that Ekosians have gotten the short end of the stick every time and he intends to see that rectified. He is prone to rash action without the calming influence of advisers, and has been known to compliant that "No one understands the vision, no one can see as I do." He has great charisma and when speaking before crowds is mesmerizing. *'Ambitions and Goals:' To make Ekos the most powerful independent state in the Quadrant, to make the Federation respect and fear that power, and to make Zeon pay. *'Psychological Quirks and Problems:' Mak Reising has a touch of megalomania, and monomania. Once he has decided he is right, no one can stay his hand. With the ability, some say dark power, to get people to follow him even with the recent set backs his popularity on Ekos has not waned. The dark evil and very powerful Federation being responsible for the setback Ekos has not lost faith...yet. *'Parents/Siblings/Relatives:' Mak is the only child of dominating stern Father and doting Mother. Both were killed in a shuttle accident that Mak blames on Starfleet. Indeed it was their plan to get him, but a last minute school assignment kept him from making that trip with his parents. Providence had spoken. He was destined for great things. *'Friends/Lovers:' Reising has no close friends, and no constant mistress. He wears mistresses out like he wears out fast cars. Every six months to a year it is a new woman. Where the old ones end up is not known. He is surrounded by sycophants and hangers on seeking a crumb of reflected glory. *'Special Abilities:' Dynamic speaker and messianic personality. *'Weaknesses:' Self assurance to the point of not taking good advice. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' History reads that Mak Reising was lead to be the leader of Ekos by a vision of John Gill that told him to "Avenge my people". His life is one of hardship and struggle. The truth is he was the pampered son of wealthy business people, and has never lacked for needs or wants in his life. He took up political causes after his parents were killed. Category:CharactersCategory:Epiphany Trek